


Ponyboy and Johnny in the Church

by newt_is_bloodyinspired



Category: The Outsiders - Fandom
Genre: Comfort/Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2558285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newt_is_bloodyinspired/pseuds/newt_is_bloodyinspired
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ponyboy and Johnny in the church, Ponyboy with out thinking kisses Johnny. how will he react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ponyboy and Johnny in the Church

**Author's Note:**

> This was writen a few years ago. this is my first story I've put online, hope you like it.
> 
> I do not own the outsiders, S.E Hinton does.
> 
> I plan on adding more, if you guys like it so far.

This is my fault,' Johnny said in a miserable voice. He had stopped crying when I started. 'For bringin a little thirteen-year-old kid along. You ought to go home. You can't get into any trouble. You didn't kill him.'

'No!'I screamed at him. 'I'm fourteen! I've been fourteen for a month! And I'm in it as much as you are. I'll stop crying in a minute... I can't help it.' He slumped down beside me. 'I didn't mean it like that, Ponyboy. Don't cry, Pony, we'll be okay. Don't cry'

I leaned against him and he hugged me tight I then looked up at him and notice his scar, curious to how it feels I gently stroke his cheek his scar feels slightly bumpy,next thing I know I'm moving to his mouth I stroke his lips then with out thinking I kissed him.

'Oh my god I don't know what came over me, I'm sorry' I said embarrassed.

Johnny smiled and blushed.

'That's the first time someone's ever kissed me like that', Johnny said still smiling.

'Aren't you mad?' I asked

'Hell no Pony I've wanted you to kiss me like that for ages, can you kiss me again' Johnny said shyly.


End file.
